The Warriors Of Light Past And Present
by The Throne of Legends
Summary: The dark is all around you smothering you just waiting for its chance to end you, your light is fading and your guardian won't save you, so what would you do to survive to live for another day, to stave off the darkness how far will you go for this and would take help from an unlikely source, who knows but remember this "enemy of my enemy is my friend".
1. Chapter 1

The Warriors Of Light Past And Present

Chapter 1 A Light Restored

The traveler a mysterious being that was discovered on the surface of mars and the all powerful being that uplifted humanity and allowed them to spread out through the stars bringing forth a new golden age for humanity as the human race settled through out the universe.

But things don't last forever and after years of prosperity and peace in there golden age things began to change and it through out the universe it arrived, the darkness.

The darkness came and engulfed humanity planet by planet, the darkness overran humanity casting them out of there golden age and being the fall of humanity. No matter what humanity did they could not stop the darkness and it creatures.

Eventually humanity was forced back to earth their home but even then they could not hold back the darkness as it came and torn there world apart until the traveler brought forth its great power to drive back to darkness giving humanity a chance to fight back and they did with the help of the traveler they fought a great battle to hold there last bastion.

But after the great battle with the darkness the traveler had become weakened and before falling into a deep silence it sent out its light one last time, the ghosts the beings that would bring forth the lights greatest weapons that would fight back the darkness.

These ghost went out scattering across the system search for the greatest warrior to fight the darkness and so the guardians were brought forth un killable warriors that even after death would return again to fight the darkness.

It has been long times since that day and the guardians had fought the darkness back each day never faltering never retreating and the there were still ghosts out there searching for there guardian and this is where are story begins in the ruins of old Russia where a ghost had finally found its guardian.

(Old Russia, the cosmodrome)

"there here somewhere" a voice said as a small mechanical ball floated over a rock as it scanned the ground as it moved, this was a ghost.

"i'm getting closer" the ghost said as it moved towards a wrecked car as it floated though the window of the car before seeing a set of bones "is this them" it said as it scanned the bones.

"no" the ghost said as he stopped scanning before floating out of the car before moving around before stopping and looking up seeing a set of bones against a large rock side.

"that has to be them" the ghost said as it floated quickly over to the pile of bones "yes" it said as it scanned the bones before stopping and moving away from it.

"rise guardian rise and drive out the darkness" the ghost said as it separated into several smaller pieces exposing the brilliant shinning light within "now return" it said as the light within it expanded forming an orb round the bones so bright it was blinding.

when the light finally died down what was here was a body clothed in a light combat suit "vital signs returning will wake soon" the ghost said as it looked down at the body, no the person it had brought back.

"basic scans in progress" the ghost said as it scanned the newly reborn person on the ground "species awoken" it continued as it began to scan the awoken face.

The newly revied awoken possessed sharp features an very short hair with the standard awoken features, glowing blue skin and piercing yellow eyes that glowed with some sort of power.

"scans complete titan signature confirmed currently inactive" the ghost said as it looked down to see a small spark come of the hand of the awoken "now to wait" the ghost said as it waited for the new born guardian to wake.

the ghost didn't have to wait long as soon the awoken woke but with violent roar "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the guardian violently lurched upwards gasping for air before lunging forward tripping and falling onto his knees.

"where came i" the guardian gasped as he took in several deep gasps as he tried to slow his breathing as he looked down at his shaky hands before looking up seeing the ghost "guardian" it said as the guardian lurched.

"ahhhh" the guardian roared as he held his head as visions of places,people and other things "what was that" he gasped out as the ghost floated to him.

"the connection had be established you are reborn guardian" the ghost said as the man looked at it before talking "i was dead how did i…" the man started only for a roar ring thought the scrap yard round him "now is not time guardian we have to go" the ghost said as it floated way towards a gargantuan rusted wall.

"come on guardian we have to move" the ghost said as it turned round to see the man struggling to get to his feet "hurry" the ghost repeated as the guardian got to his feet only to fall to the ground "i can't i just my leg won't stand" the man said as the ghost floated back to him.

"recovery slow not good" the ghost said as it move around before looking at the guardian "guardian relax i will get us out of here" the ghost said as it float towards his chest before entering his body like some kind of spirit.

"aaaaaaa" the man gaps as he held his hands on his chest where the ghost had entered his body before letting out a roar as his body clenched up before he heard a voice "symbios control achieve running at seventy-thrity control advancing to eighty-twenty" the voice range out in the mans head.

"what the" the man said as he head heard the voice in his head before his body suddenly moved standing without any signs of struggle before breaking off into a sprint towards a entrance in the wall "what my body is moving on its own" the man thought as he felt like a puppet on strings and his body sprinted into the entrance and up two flights of stairs before slowing down to a walk as the roars behind them faded out.

"why is my body moving on its own" the man said as a voice rang out in his head "i have taken control of eighty percent of your body to remove us from danger" the ghost said as he moved the guardians body through the corridors before stopping on a open area showing a large area of the inside of the wall.

"we need light fallen thrive in the darkness" the ghost said as the man answered confused "fallen" he said before roaring in pain as a new set of images and information forced its way into his head.

"i will fix these lights" the ghost said before leaving the mans body causing his to gasp out as he fell to the ground with no strength in his body "what going on" he gasped out as the ghost turned round to look at him.

"your recovery is is not working fast enough to bring you back to your prime so i will have to enhance it by merging with your body" the ghost said before flying off into the large area past some large pipes as the ghost illuminated small parts of the surrounding area as it navigated through the darkness before disappearing.

"machine where are you" the man gasped out as he looked round the darkness as he heres little screeches and roars before the lights came on dispelling the darkness revealing loads of creatures crawling across the pipes "shit" the man said as he saw these creatures scuttling across the pipes towards him.

"guardian we have to go come on" the ghost said as it floated into the mans chest again causing him to clench up before standing up and ducking under a low shutter before running down a corridor.

"guardian were going to have to fight" the ghost said as he moved the mans body to a gun that lay on the ground an old assault rife common in the golden age.

"guardian i have to lower the control on your body all i will be able to do is allow you movement you will have to do the rest now pick up that gun and fight" the ghost said as the man felt his body functions return to him as he reached down and picked up the gun adjusting it in his hands before he began to run down the corridor before stopping when he heard noises.

"there they are fire" the ghost said as the man levelled the guns sights on the creatures "fallen" he said as his eyes dilated and he pulled the trigger with a scary calmness.

"dead" the man said as he walked away from the bodies and across a bridge before stopping at the end "guardian open that box i'm directing munitions" the ghosted said as the man pulled open the box and pulling out a shotgun golden era like the assault rifle.

"aaaa" the man groan out as he fell against a wall as he began taking in several deep breaths "we must hurry my control is slipping estimate fifteen minutes before i cannot remain in your body helping you" the ghost said as the man let out a dark laugh.

"better get moving then" the man said as he rushed through the corridors gunning down fallen as they came while moving round the holo wires until he reached a larger room "machine how long left" the man said as he looked round seeing fallen crawling out from behind pillars.

"i am a ghost guardian and you have nine minutes twenty three seconds remaining" the ghost said as the man rushed to cover before unleashing a hail of bullets into the fallen killing three dregs before his clip ended before he rushed forward before firing his shotgun with his left hand killing a vandal that had jumped towards him.

"ahhhhhhh shit" the man said as he felt a knife pierce his body as the man turned to see a vandal behind him as the man felt a voltage run through his body before letting out a roar and swinging fist towards the vandal smashing into the vandals face sending it flying as sparks flew off the mans fist "thats new" the man said as he moved out the room and into a large pipe bigger than any man.

"were gonna make it" the man said as he ran out of the pipe and into a open area with rundown building on all sides as he rushed to the middle "shit" the man said as he slowed to a stop at the sight of a group of fallen scuttling towards him.

"die" the man said as his body seemed to move on its own as his arms went back as sparks came off his hand and formed a ball before the man threw his arm forward launching the ball of sparks at the fallen as it sailed threw the air before exploding killing the whole group.

"yes" the man said before falling to the ground "what why can't i move whats going on ghost" the man gasped out as he lay there on the ground on his stomach unable to move.

"time has run out i can not symbiosis with your body anymore or i risk causing serious damage to myself and you" the ghost said as he floated out of the mans back.

suddenly a growl interrupted there talking as the man forced his head to move to see a vandal standing back up and walking towards him finish him off "shit" the man said as the vandal stood above him with a static knife.

"this is the end great second life" the man thought as he awaited his second death only to hear a gun shot ring through the air and the vandal to fall to the ground "what" the man thought as he heard foot steps approaching him.

"great now there fighting over who is going to kill me" the man said as the ghost floated to him "its not a fallen your luck is something else" the ghost said as the man tried to move his head to see what was coming towards him.

"here it comes" the man thought as he closed his eyes as he waited to be finished off only to open his eyes again when he heard a voice "so this the titan signature that popped up" a voice said causing the man to try to move to see the owner of said voice.

"right we getting out of here" the voice said as it move into the line of sight of the man as the voices owner crouched in front of him "i'm Volya kazankov and I'm taking you back to the tower" the voice said with a thick accent as the awoken looked at the newly named Volya.

Volya was clothed in in a long black hooded cloak that went down to his knees with a black combat suit with a light chest piece and a small shoulder pad that held a set of combat knives with a smaller band on his wrist holding some bullets and a holster on both of his thighs holding pistols and then black boots and to top it off a black helmet with a white visor.

"lets go the fallen will return soon" Volya said as he reached down and picked up the awoken and placed his arm over his shoulder and began to carry the man on his shoulder "what you name" Volya said as he began to to walk towards an opening past some of the buildings.

"my name ahhh" the awoken said before groaning in pain as more images and information appeared in his head my name, my name is Udax" the newly named Udax said as Volya nodded before he came to a shutter before holding out his free hand towards a control panel as a ghost floated out and began shooting smaller beams into the panel before the shutter started moving and opening.

"you have one to" Udax said as he looked at the ghost as it returned to Volya as he pulled Udax up to get a better hold of him as he continued to carry him through the corridor.

"yes all guardians have ghosts they are what brought us back from the dead and what prevent us from staying dead" Volya said as Udax looked at him as Volya carried him through the corridor of the desolate buildings "so your one of these guardians as well" Udax said as he looked at Volya.

"yes i am a guardian as you are we are one in the same, you are a titan while i am a hunter we are the same while different as well" Volya said as they came to a stop at a door way to another open room.

"bloody fallen" Volya said as he looked into the room as Udax lent to the side on Volya's shoulder to see what was in the room. what was in the room as a ship "aaaa" Udax groaned as he got another set of information "kestrel class AX" Udax groaned out.

"good the information link works now to get rid of these fallen" Volya said as Udax looked up again to see Volya putting him on the ground before moving forward as Udax looked up to see a bigger fallen "captain" he whispered out.

"what the" Volya said as he looked further into the room only to see a group of three fallen vandals beating on a forth vandal "good let them kill each other" Volya thought as he rushed forward towards the captain on the other side of the room.

"down" Volya thought as he threw forward a flash bang towards the captain exploding stunning the captain as he rushed forward putting the barrel of the gun against its head before firing his sniper blasting through the captains shields and through the captains head.

He then turned to the group of fallen that had turned to him to attack him as the forth one dived to the side away from them as Volya turned his rifle and downed the three vandals before aiming at the pillar that the final vandal was hiding behind.

"its just one vandal this will be quick" Volya thought as he moved towards the pillar only for the vandal to do nothing as he got closer and closer until he heard a bang on the wall to his right causing him to turn to the right.

"shit" he thought as he turned his head back to see the fallen right in font of him as he tried to turn his gun round to shot it only for it to tackle him to the ground and begin to lay into him with blow upon blow from each of its arms as Volya used his rifle as a shield.

"get off" Volya shouted in his head as kicked upwards knocking to fallen off him as he sprang to his feet only for the fallen to launch another attack knocking the rifle out of his hands causing Volya to raise his hands in defence.

the fallen threw froward its two arms on the right making Volya to move his arms to block only for the lower arms fist to get under his arm hitting his side causing him to grunt in pain as he swung his left arm to hit the fallen only to blocked by the fallen upper left arm while the other struck him in the head.

"dam" he thought as moved backwards as the vandal followed him giving him no break from its assault. Volya then threw his left fist forward as his right hand went to his shoulder holster before lowering it back to his side.

the fallen caught his fist as it went to hit Volya head with its other arm only for him to rush forward leaving only inches between them as he thrusted his right arm forward as the fallen caught his wrist only for him to open his hand to reveal a knife as he spun it in his hand before stabbing it into the fallen arm as it slammed its head against Volya causing him to fall back onto the ground.

the fallen rushed forward to finish him off only for him to hold up his hand as the fallen was just above him before Volya opened his hand revealing a flash bang.

"got you" Volya thought as the flash bang went off causing the fallen to fall back onto the ground holding its eyes with all its arms as Volya pulled himself to his feet as his arm lay limp at his side as he picked up his rifle with is good hand as he placed it onto his back as he drew his pistol and placed it against the fallen head only to be shocked when the fallen shouted.

"WAIT HUMAN WAIT" the fallen called out in a booming tone as Volya froze as he looked down at the fallen as it held all its hands up.

"i give up" the fallen said as as it stood up as Volya kept his gun trained on the fallen as it held its hands up in surrender as Volya stood there trying to come up with a plan as he turned his head to here roars and screeches in the distance as they grew closer "the devils draw closer" the fallen said as it looked at Volya.

"shit" he said as he towards his ship as the ghost floated off before returning with something as he walked up to the fallen before wrapping hard light bands round the fallen hands trapping them all in one place before pulling the fallen to his ship before teleporting it onto his ship before running back to Udax.

"come on lets go" Volya said as he picked Udax up and carried hm to the ships as the noise grew louder and louder as they reached the ship only to turn round to see fallen rushing into the room as the teleported onto the ship as it began to take off as the fallen opened fire on the ship as it gained lift as it moved out of the building before flying off a high speeds.

"fuck that was close" Volya said as he lend back in his chair in his ship as it sped through the sky "ghost take us back to the tower" he said as his ghost floated out of him and to the helm of the ship as it began to move the ship as Volya let go of the helm.

"so Udax was it" Volya said as he looked at the awoken who was sat behind him opening and closing his hand before he looked back at him and responded.

"yeah thats my name" he said as Volya looked at him before sighing "can you move yet" he asked as Udax's tried to move his legs only for them to move a little before falling limp again.

"don't worry when we get to the tower you will be okay" Volya said as he lent back in his chair and relaxed.

(thirty minutes later)

"awoken were here" Volya said as they arrived at the last city with the traveller floating above it "tower this is hunter 470 requesting to land" Volya said as Udax looked at him before a voice spoke back.

"this is tower we have received your landing codes prepare for teleportation" the voice said as Volya spoke again "tower i have two others with me over".

"information received activating teleportation of you and your passengers" the voice said as in a flash of light they were gone.

"what the" Udax said as he opened his eyes only to open them to see his new surroundings gone was the small ship cockpit and in its place was an open plaza area filled with people some wearing the same style of armour as Volya others wearing heavy armour making them moving tanks while a small number wore robe style armour.

"wait a minute" Udax thought as he moved to his feet with no effort at all "i could barley move before even after resting i still couldn't stand but here i am standing perfectly fine" Udax thought as he looked up to see all the people in the plaza take out there guns and aim them at the fallen that was laying on the ground next to Volya's feet.

"hunter what is this" a voice shouted as a man from the sound of the voice walked forward clothed in heavy armour showing his status as a titan.

"I'm taking this fallen to the vanguard they will want to see this fallen" Volya said as he looked right at the titan before bending down grabbing the edges of the hard light bands before pulling the fallen to its feet.

"no we kill the fallen and thats the end off it" the titan said as he stood in the way of Volya before he pushed the titan out of the way before walking away as everybody kept there guns trained on the fallen "come on awoken" Volya said as Udax jogged to Volya wobbling a bit as he tried to keep his balance.

"Volya" Udax said as he slowed down and began to walk alongside he as Volya dragged the fallen along with them down to sets of stairs before reaching a short corridor with two desks ether side of it with several robots that where walking round doing there duties.

"GUARDIAN" a voice shouted as a man stepped out in front of them he was clothed in light titan armour with orange stripes across it with fur shoulder and a horned helmet with one of the horns broken off.

"lord Shaxx" Volya said as he lowered his head to him "what is this fallen doing on the tower and why is it not dead" Shaxx said as he looked straight at the fallen as it lent forward towards him.

"I'm taking it to the vanguard lord Shaxx they will want to see it" Volya said as he kept his head lowered as he spoke as Shaxx walked towards the fallen before grabbing its throat as it growled at him.

"lord Shaxx please allow me to take the fallen to the vanguard they will want this fallen alive" dangle said as he looked up at Shaxx before Shaxx tighten his grip as the fallen breathing became more impaired before he let go and walked away fist clenched.

"be quick or i'll kill it regardless of what the vanguard think" Shaxx said as he kept his back to them as Volya bowed his head before walking away quickly followed by Udax as he looked back at Shaxx before turning back to where they were going.

As they reached the end of the corridor they were confronted with a room while not large it was big enough to hold a large amount of consoles with a large table in the middle with three very different people stood round it.

"vanguard i have something that you must see" Volya said as he bowed his head to the three people stood round the table as Udax stood there looking at the three people the closet one to them was a woman with a dark complexion with no hair wearing a robe style armour like what he had seen on some of the people outside.

the second one on the other side of the table was a robot with a metallic horn in the centre wearing a long cloak like Volya and the final one was like him an awoken wearing heavy titan armour.

"hunter i know i said i wanted to be out on in the field but i didn't want you to bring the creatures here" the robot said before he was interrupted by the awoken "Cayde this is not something to joke about".

"well you know somebody might have final listen to my and brought me a gift Zavala" the newly named Cayde said as he looked at Zavala before they were both interrupted by the woman in robes.

"hunter why have you brought a fallen to us" the woman said as Volya looked up at her before speaking "lady Ikora i think you three will want to hear what this fallen has to say".

"what do you mean has to say" Ikora said as all three looked at Volya before they surprised by a voice behind Volya.

"can i speak yet" the voice said as all three vanguard members turned to the fallen as it moved forward "a fallen that can talk" Zavala said as he lent forward looking straight at the fallen.

"well this certainly is a surprise" Cayde said as he lend back as he looked at the fallen as Ikora walked forward as Volya moved back allowing her to walk round the fallen looking at it.

as she walked round the fallen Udax and Volya got a good look at the vandal that had been dragged along with them. the vandal was mostly normal looking for a member of the fallen race the only differences where that this fallen was slightly smaller and thinner that the normal fallen vandal but the main difference was the green cloak that is was wearing over its shoulders and down to the middle of its back.

the difference was that this clock held none of the making of the fallen houses on earth instead what was there was a marking of several lines with four circles "what is it Ikora" Zavala said as Ikora walked away from the fallen.

"i don't know the marking this is not a fallen from the house of devils or any other i know of at this moment i would have to check the archives to be sure" Ikora said as she looked ta the other vanguard members but before ether of the two could answer the fallen spoke.

"can i speak" the fallen said as the vanguard turned to the fallen before it continued "i am not member of the fallen houses of earth i hail from the house of judgement and have nothing t do with any other house" the fallen said as the vanguard took the information in before responding.

"then why are you here on earth" Ikora said as she looked at the fallen "i am here to look for something records devils stole them i must find them" the fallen said as Ikora looked down in deep thought.

"i have an idea fallen" Cayde said as the fallen turned to him "yes" it said as Cayde moved towards the fallen stopping just in front of it.

"how about this you we help you find the records your looking for and you tell us everything you know about the house of devils and any new information you find deal" Cayde said as he held out his hand towards the fallen as he looked it in the eyes all four of them.

"deal" it said as it moved its bound hands to return the gesture quite clumsily before Cayde spoke again "well i can now say I'm the only person who has ever shook a fallen hands" Cayde said before he walked to Volya.

"well done hunter you impress me keep this up and i'll end up sneaking onto your missions" Cayde said as he walked away with the fallen in tow soon joined by two guardians stood around the room.

"is there anything else hunter" Zavala said as he looked at Volya and Udax who stood near him "i have a new guardian that i found in the divide in the cosmodrome" Volya said as he moved forward as Zavala walked up to Udax.

"welcome new guardian i am commander Zavala vanguard mentor for the titans i will guide you on your path as a guardian and as a titan" Zavala said as he shook Volya hand before turning to Udax.

"take him round the tower show him what he needs to know" Zavala said as Volya nodded as he and Udax turned and left the room leaving Ikora and Zavala "a talking fallen" Ikora said as she looked at Zavala before saying one last thing.

"what will happen now"

(end chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

The Warriors Of Light Past And Present

Chapter 2 A Trial By Combat

"right Udax lord Zavala asked to to take you round the tower and show you where everything is so lets go" Volya asides he and Udax walked up the stairs as they entered the plaza they had arrived in.

"right were going to go speak to the most important person on this tower so best manner or he'll rip you in half" Volya said causing Udax to step back only for Volya to laugh " I'm messing with you" Volya said as he waved him off as they began walking across the plaza to a corridor on there right.

"how many guardians are there" Udax said as they walked past several guardians going about there work "we don't know for sure only the vanguard would have the exact numbers but its in the hundreds" Volya said as they entered a corridor.

"so who exactly are we going to speak to" Udax said as Volya looked at his as they walked before talking "were going to go speak to the speaker" Volya said as Udax looked ta him confused.

"the speaker" udax questioned "yes the speaker the one being that is capable of communicating with the traveler the being that gave us all life again" Volya said as they exited the corridor in to a small area with people stood around it.

"the traveler" Udax thought as he looked in the air to see the silent being above the city "so your the reason i live again" Udax thought as he clenched his fist before walking again with Volya as they entered a large room with a large dive in the middle that spun at random intervals and a flight of stairs that lead to a small balcony with a desk and a large amount of book on shelfs around it.

as they walked up the stairs Udax got a look at this being that was stood hunched over a table looked at something "great speaker" Volya said as he kneels down before the speaker as he turned round revealing a being clothed in long white robes with a mask that covered his face completely.

"hunter remove your helmet" the speaker said in a calm wisp like voice as Volya nodded and removed his helmet revealing his face Volya had short black hear with a full beard and sharp eyes with a large scar over his right eyebrow.

"and you young titan Udax its good to meet you" the speaker said exuding an aura of warm and calm causing him to slowly unclench his hand as he looked at him "what is he" Udax thought as the speaker walked soundlessly to him before he stop just in front of him.

"i wait for the day you light shines its brightest" the speaker said before turning and moving back to his desk as Volya stood back up and ushered Udax out with him.

"try to be more respectfully next time you speak to him" Volya said as they walk out of the large room at to a large console nearby next to a small alcove with loads of crates with a woman at the end doing something on a console.

"right onto the tour first thing is this you can come here and get your amour coloured a large number of guardians do his to stand out as one person" Volya said as he walked away from the alcove with Udax before he pointed to a man in red stood with a group of people.

"that is the the leader of the new monarchy one of the three factions in the last city" Volya said as the walked back through the corridor they had come through a couple of minutes ago "three factions" Udax said as they walked through the corridor.

"yes three factions with the situation humanity is in people have be looking for different ways to saves themselves or looking for safety in numbers and such the three factions came up." Volya said as Udax nodded "the first is the new monarchy the next is the future arms cult and finally theres dead orbit" Volya said as they exited the corridor back into the plaza.

"right now were in the plaza so i can show you what you can do here" Volya said as they came to the centre of the plaza "first we have these the vaults" Volya said as he walked up to three large pillars with consoles on them.

"you will be able to store your stuff as information in these vaults" Volya said as he turned and walked way towards to the top corner of the plaza.

"and this is one of the most important places the gunsmith" Volya said as Udax got a good look at the gunsmith. the gunsmith was a sentient robot or an EXO he if remembered the information he received before and around it was shelfs holding weapons of all kinds and a large desk holding five guns of different makes.

"so Udax lets move on" Volya said as he walked away towards another stall with a man in a robe stood in front of it "an awoken" Udax said as he looked at the man "yes awoken are more common that you would think and this one is a very important man" Volya said as he nodded to the awoken.

"hello Cryptarch" Volya said as he lowered his head a bit before he responded "Guardian how are you today".

"Udax this is the Cryptarch one of the special few awoken who have learnt to convert scattered information into blueprints and restore broken things lost centuries ago back to there original condition" Volya said as Udax looked at the the Cryptarch again before Volya walked away as Udax followed him.

"okay Udax look over there" Volya said as he pointed to a robot above the stairs they took to get to the vanguard who was stood next to a large display "yes what about it" Udax said as he looked to were Volya was pointing.

"that is the bounty board if you need glimmer go there it will have targets for you to hunt down specific targets" Volya said before walked off again towards another corridor next to the Cryptarch.

"now to the hanger" Volya said as they entered a corridor before he looked to Udax "so any questions so far" he said as they turned and walked down a flight of stairs entering the hanger.

"no I'm okay" Udax said as he looked round the hanger at all the ships stored inside it "its good isn't it" Volya said as they bother looked at the ships.

"right come on stop drooling" Volya said as he let out a short laugh as Udax turned and glared at him "whoa thats a scary look" Volya said as they walked down a flight of stairs.

"right here we have two of the three factions over there are dead orbit" Volya said as he pointed to three awoken with pale grey skin "and up in that room is the future war cult" Volya said as he then pointed at a room above them that Udax could see an ex standing in.

you can also get materials from here" Volya said as he walked up to a robot standing at a desk "welcome guardians what do you require" it said as Volya waved it off "nothing at the moment" he said as the robot nodded and turned away from them to continue its work.

"and now i will take you to the one person you will be thanking a lot in the near future" Volya said as he and Udax walked up another smaller flight of stairs to a small area.

in the smaller area was a large console and a couple of crates of varying sizes with on large on in the corner with somebody sat on "hey Amanda feel like giving me a free ship" Volya said as he walked up only to get a wrench thrown at him causing him to duck.

"stupid hunters and there reflexes" she grumbled as she looked up to see Udax "who's this Volya got yourself a shield now" she said as she looked at Udax.

"no no you know how i work i just have to show him round the tower" Volya said as she nodded before turning to Udax "i'll be seeing you soon then try not to damage it to much before bragging it to me" she said as Volya took Udax away from the area and back to the stairs they had entered the hanger on.

"look its that fallen" Udax said as he looked to the mouth of the hanger to see the fallen looked out onto the traveler as Cayde stood next to it with two hunters nearby "yes its there" Volya said as his eyes narrowed a bit.

"lets get down there then" Volya said as he started walked away to a small flight of stairs leading down into the hanger "so whats going to happen to that fallen" Udax said as they walked down the stairs to the hanger floor.

"from what Cayde said the fallen will live and were going to work with it well that might be stretching it a bit but at the very least we're going to be exchanging information with it" Volya said as they walked across the hanger floor to the fallen.

as they approached Cayde noticed them "oh guardians finished the tour" he said as the two stopped in front of him as the fallen turned round "ahh guardians" the fallen said as it looked at them.

"Guardian i have connected to the tower" Udax's ghost said as it floated out of of him as it floated next to him "good to hear Guardian now Udax take this" Cayde said as he handed a small card to Udax.

"take this to the gunsmith he with update your arms and armour and then head back here and you will be taken to the cosmodrome to find the ship components you need for a ship" Cayde said before turning to Volya.

"Volya you going to be doing the drop off so ready your ship" Cayde said as Volya nodded his head as he walked off to find his ship as Udax walked off back to the tower plaza to talk with the gunsmith.

"so i will be going back to the cosmodrome soon then" the fallen said as Cayde nodded as the fallen turned back to the traveler before cayde spoke again.

"remember the deal"

(an hour later cosmodrome)

"right I'm dropping you off good luck" Volya said as Udax nodded as he and the fallen were engulfed in light as the teleported from the ship to the ground.

"gah" Udax went as he hit the ground as he looked round as he stood next to a device stabbed into the ground flashing in his new armour gone was his light combat suit replaced with thicker combat suit with thin metal plates all over it but thicker on there hands, chest and shoulders and a dome style helmet.

"i have uploaded the coordinates for a fallen jump ship to your HUD the warp drive should still be intact" Udax's ghost said as he got ready to move before the fallen spoke "if you seek to salvage you must hurry fallen leave things for long" the fallen said as Udax started to run to the location of the fallen ship.

it didn't take him long to get to the ship "shit" he thought as he ducked behind a rock as he look around the oner to see the fallen ship with fallen dregs crawling all over it "lets do this" he thought as he breathed in before breathing out and opening fire.

as he pulled the trigger his his bullets rang through the air downing several dregs before they turned to him and fired back causing him to get back behind cover before he held out his hand as sparks gathered in his hand before he threw it over the rock hitting the ground before exploding and hitting three of the dregs finishing the group off.

"right lets get over to that ship" Udax said as he ran over to the ship before climbing onto of it as his ghost floated out and began scanning the ship "the warp drive is gone taken i can detect it its not far" the ghost said as Udax turned just in time to see a two flashes.

"fuaaaaaaaaa" he shouted as he felt a crippling pain in his chest as he looked down to see a hole in his chest before he looked up before everything went black.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Udax screamed as he hit the group "i died i was killed" he said as he gasped for air as he looked round to see he was back where he had started next the the device stabbed into the ground.

"right come on up" he thought as he got to his feet as he sprinted back to where he was shot "theres no body i was killed here wait where…." he thought as he turned to where he had seen the flashes before only to duck as to shot hit the ship behind him.

"ahhhhh" Udax shouted as he jumped ove the ship week and towards the flashes as jumped left and right to avoid the shots before one caught him in the leg causing him to hit the ground as he rolled behind a rock before blind firing round the edge of the rick before leaning to the side and firing this time killing the vandals that had been shooting at him.

"fuck fuck" he swore as he stood up as he started limping towards an entrance with stairs leading down only for a couple of dregs with a vandal rushed out "come on" he shouted as he rushed forward punching one of the dregs sending it flying hitting another one killing it as sparks came off his fist as he turned his gun and downed another before the clip emptied.

"shit" he thought as the two remaining dregs rushed him firing into his side tearing his shields apart as they rushed to finish him off "no not again" Udax thought as he fell back only to see something jump in front of him tackling the two dregs before he heard the sound of static knives before he looked up.

"awoken man are you okay" a voice said it was the fallen that he had arrives with "er yeah" Udax said as he stood back up and looked at the fallen who had killed the two dregs with a static knife.

"right now to go in there" Udax said as the fallen looked at him and then behind him before it shouted at him "AWOKEN MAN MOVE" it shouted as Udax turned round only to see a vandal as an intense pain bag in his stomach as he looked down to see a static knife in his stomach.

"wa" he thought as he hit the ground as he slowly began to bleed out as he looked at the fallen vandal fighting as his eyes began to droop before closing.

"ahhhhhhh FUCK FUCK" Udax shouted as he clawed at his stomach as he looked round at the place ehe had been three times now before he ran to where he was killed it didn't take him long and when he arrive he found the fallen stood there over the body of the vandal that had killed him.

"awoken man dead but not dead returned like the stories" the fallen said as Udax approached it "so then why are you here" Udax said as he looked at the fallen to see a couple of knife wounds on the fallen.

"archon devils priest holds something i want maybe awoke man wants something off him as well perhaps a cooperation of sorts" the fallen said as it looked at him and then back at the entrance "fine then" Udax said as as they walking into the entrance as they went down the stairs into a corridor.

"whats your name" Udax said as they slowly made there way through the corridor "awoken man asks fallen its name why" the fallen said as it looked at him as it adjusted the wire rifle it had picked up.

"yes your name calling you fallen is going to get confusing" Udax said as the fallen looked at him "Yalis this fallen name is Yalis" the fallen said as they got to the end of the corridor.

"okay lets go" Udax said as they entered the room it was a open room with a boxed off area to the right with two entrances and pillars along the side of the room they were in.

"here they come the devils" Yalis said as as they headed a roar as something crawled out of a hole in the wall opposite to them "there it is the archon priest" Udax said as it roared out as other fallen began to crawl out of other holes in the wall.

"ahhhhhhhh" Udax shouted as he opened fire on the fallen downing several of them before jumping behind a pillar to avoid the archon priests gun leaving deep burn marks in the wall "awoken man careful the archons scotch cannon with melt you" Yalis said as it stood behind a pillar as it fired out at the fallen.

"die" Udax said as he threw his spark grenade straight at the archon priest before exploding knocking it back "yes" he thought as he rushed forward with his gun "awoken man don't" Yalis said as it called out to him as he rushed forward.

"why" Udax thought as he looked at the fallen before turning back to the archon only to see the scorch cannon level against him "no" he thought as the cannon fired sending him backwards into the wall.

"ahhh ahhhhhhhhhhh" Udax shouted as he looked down at his body to see the whole left side of his body melted "ahhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed before his eyes dropped before it went black.

"uuauh" Udax groaned as he opened his eyes to see he was back in the corridor they had just come through "fuck" Udax said as he sprinted to where the archon priest was.

as soon as he arrive he found Yalis still behind the pillar shooting at the archon and its underlings that was smaller than before "awoken man died but returned again" Yalis said as Udax rushed behind a pillar before shooting at the archon. "you return again" Yalis said as it looked at him.

"yeah again" Udax said as he took hold of his left arm before peeking round the pillar only to move his head back to dodge a round from the archons scorch cannon.

"down, down, down" Udax said as he move right from pillar to pillar opening fire upon the fallen killing them leaving only the archon priest "right one left" he said as he rushed into a room just missing being hit by the archons scorch cannon.

"YALIS I'M FLANKING FIRE NOW" Udax shouted as he moved to the other door in the room he was in before opening fire on the archon as Yalis fired from where it was confusing the archon as it turned to Udax before turning to Yalis as it fired wildly.

"dam" Udax cursed as he jumped behind cover as the archon turned on him as he was suppressed preventing him from firing "YALIS" Udax shouted as he tried to get her to draw there fire.

The suddenly a screech rang through the room "HE CALL FOR HIS DEVILS TO PROTECT HIM" Yalis shouted as it opened fire on at the new wave of fallen that was crawling out of the holes in the walls "SHIT" Udax shouted as most of the new fallen rushed at him.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT," Udax said as he began walking backwards as he fired upon the fallen dropping three of them before his clip emptied "no not now" he thought as he dropped his gun and reached for his shotgun and levelling it as a fallen stood just one hand stretch away from him.

"DIE" he shouted as he pulled the trigger killing the fallen as it went backwards dead only for three more to rush past it and pounce on Udax "no" he thought as swung his fist forward only to be pinned as the fallen descended upon him as they rained blows down on his as he tried to defend himself but to no avail as he lay there as his head smashed back and two between the ground and there fists.

"fuck shit fuck" Udax thought as his helmet smashed as he looked the fallen in the eyes before a static knife flew down towards his as it drew closer and closer to his face before he let out a weak groan before the knife hit him as it went back.

"FUCK" he gasped out as as he fell to his knees before he stood up and rushed forward into the room before turning to his right and firing on the fallen in the room that he had just died in catching the fallen off guard killing them before jumping behind the pillars.

"and again you've returned" Yalis said as it looked at him as it finished off the rest of the stray fallen leaving only the archon priest "awoken man work together we should, attack together" Yalis said as he nodded at the fallen.

"right go" Udax said as he rushed to the right as he opened fire getting the archons attention as it turned to fire its scorch cannon at him "SHIT" he shouted as he ducked behind one of the pillars as the archon unleashed round upon rounds of the scorch cannon at the pillar Udax hid behind as it started to break as it got smaller.

"wait for it" he thought as the pillar crumbled behind him as the shots from the scorch cannon began to skim past him and it the wall in front of him "NOW" Udax shouted as Yalis opened fire hitting it in the eyes causing it to shake its head as it head two hands to its now blind eyes before roaring and turning to Yalis.

"now" Udax thought as he rushed forward throwing it grenade of sparks hitting it's arms blowing one off and mangling the other "DIEEEEE" he shouted as he emptied his clip into the archon before landing a punch to its stomach causing it to move back an inch or two before it countered.

"caaaaaa" he spat out as the archon hit him sending him back onto the ground as it lifted its foot to crush his head only to miss as Yalis jumped onto the archons shoulders and began hitting it before being knocked off.

"ARRRR" Udax roared as jumped to his feet as rushed the archon as he and Yalis attacked in unison as the archon would counter one only for the other to hit it "come on" he thought as the archon fell to one knee.

"finish it" he said as they both rushed forward only for the archon to slam his foot down causing the ground to shake causing Udax to fall forwards as it stood back up before kicking Udax sending him flying across the ground as Yalis regained its balance only to receive a punch from the archon sending it back only for the archon to grab hold of Yalis's throat with its other arm.

"shit" Udax thought as he looked up to see the archon land blow after blow upon Yalis with a horrible crunching sound before throwing it into the air before kicking it before it could hit the ground "phaaaa" it let out as the archon grabbed hold of its arms on its left side before slamming it down on the ground twice before crushing its arms.

"ahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA" Yalis screeched as the archon slammed its fists against it broken body before picking it up before tearing off its mouth piece revealing a line of sharp teeth before biting down of Yalis's shoulder as it screeched as the archon bit down harder and harder as its screeched began weaker and weaker before the archon grabbed its leg and threw it into a wall with a sickening crack as it lay on the ground in a pool of its own blood and as its blood seems to leak from everywhere.

"no shit come on" Udax said as he pulled himself to his feet only to fall as he coughed up blood causing his helmet to fill with blood causing him to take it off as he gasped out as blood leaked from his mouth.

"come on" Udax said as he pulled himself to his feet again as the archon turned to him as his eyes met the archons remain ones yellow to blue before he started walking before running towards the archon.

"ahhhhhhhhhh"he screamed as he rushed the archon before pulling his fist back and punching with all his might as sparks flew off his fist as it slammed into the archon causing it to move back before swinging its fists before Udax jumped back only just dodging.

"raraaaaaaaaaaaaa" Udax shouted as he laid into the archon as punched as fast as he could in a rapid barrage as sparks flew of his body as the archon was being pushed back under the strength of Udax's punches "raaaararaaaaaaaa" Udax continued to shout before the archon dug its feet in and swing its fist at Udax hitting him knocking him into the air.

"kaaaaaaaaa" he spat out before he punched down as he returned to the ground catching the archon in the face knocking its head down before Udax landed "FALL" he shouted as he delivered a brutal uppercut to the archon smashing its head up before it let out a roar before bringing its fist down on Udax's shoulder as he raised his arm to block.

"ahhhhhhhhhh" he shouted as the archons fist hit his arm as it broke under the force before the second fist hit hi in the stomach sending him back a couple of feet.

"aaaa…..aaaaa….aaaa…a" Udax gasped out as he tried to regain his breath as the archon roared at him as he started to run at it " fall….fall…fall…faaaaaaaaaaallllllllllll" Udax shouted as he rushed forward as sparks came off his whole body as he drew closer as the archon ran towards him.

"faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall" Udax shouted at the top of his voice as he jumped into the air as he pulled both arms above his head before slamming them down as the archon tried to block as Udax's fist smashed in it as he struck with the force of lighting as it exploded around as the archon fell onto his back dead.

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHH" Udax shouted out as he stood up before falling on his knees as he slowly got his breath back as his ghost floated out of his body "titan signature fully active now" the ghost said as it looked round.

"guardian look here" the ghost said as it moved towards the corpse of the archon and a ball of light "whats that" Udax said as he stared at the light ball before the ghost spoke again.

"thats what we came for guardian the jump drive it converted onto hard light information when the ship was wrecked so the archon must have been holding on to it until he could find a way to turn it back into a jump drive" the ghost said as Udax went to grab the ball of light only for it to disappear "ghost where did it go" he said as he looked round for it only to not find it.

"i have absorbed the information and stored it for later use" the ghost said as it floated back to him before entering his body again before he turned to the fallen lay on the fall next to the wall in a puddle of its blood.

"Yalis" Udax said as he walked up to the body before kneeling down next to the fallen "fuck its dead" he said as he looked at it only to jump when the body move.

"dead…..not…..yet…awoken…man" Yalis struggled out as it used its two none broken arms to push itself up as it lent against the wall "archon…strong…..we…..are…...stronger" Yalis said as it breath slowly as to not aggravate its injures.

"awoken…..man…found…what…..you…seek…..have….you" Yalis said as Udax nodded as he looked at the injured fallen with its broken arms shattered chest and what looked like a broken leg.

"fine….i…will…be…..go…find…you….again…i….will" Yalis said as Udax nodded before standing up and walkeding out of the room and leaving the area to send a signal for pick up "ha…..ha…..ha…..the…weak…..die…the….strong…..live" Yalis said as it began crawling towards the archon before looking down at the body.

"ha…..ha…what….i…..seek…..have…it….you…do…not…yet…shall ….take….what…..you…..need…not" Yalis said as it removed its face plate revealing its teeth before it bit down on the body of the archon as it began eating the body as it swallowed the chunks of the archon.

"die…not….yet" Yalis said between bites before it continued to feed on the body of the archon leaving only the sound of teeth tearing flesh in the room.

(Outside)

"ghost contact the tower tell them mission complete" Udax said as the ghost began contacting the tower to report there success and request for pick up "that fallen should be dead" he thought as he thought over its injures two broken arms a shattered chest and a mauled shoulder with a broken leg to top it off.

"if it docent die here it won't make it far before its killed" he thought as he looked at his helmet and placed it back on as the pain of his injures finally finished healing.


	3. Chapter 3

The Warriors Of Light Past and Present

chapter 3 A taste of the dark

"eeeee"

"eeeeeeee….eeeeeeee"

"aahhhhhhhhhhh…..hhhhahahahah

"ha…ha…ha…ha…ha"

"alive….i…am" a voice said as scratchy breathing echoed through the room before four bright blue eyes opened.

"dead….not…yet" Yalis said as it looked around to dark room before looking down at its shattered chest armour and broken arms.

"move…i…..must" Yalis said as it attempted to stand up before letting out a growl as it looked down at its damaged leg before reaching out and touching it.

"mmmmm" it groaned as it grabbed hold of its leg and moved it about before letting go and hitting the ground with its two working arms "broken…it…is….not….support….i…will…need" it said as it looked to its side to see a wire rifle from earlier and grabbing it and pulling to its side.

"go…..i….must" Yalis said as it pushed itself to it feet using the rifle as a crutch "move" it said as it limped forwards towards the exit of room and the hall way beyond "ha" it groaned as it felt its foot hit something before looking down.

"need….this…..you…..don't" Yalis said as it looked down at the gun left behind by the dead archon before leaning down and with great effort slinging the large gun onto its back using the archons banner as rope before pulling itself back up and walking way to the hall way.

"records archon posses them it did not" Yalis said as it voice stabilised as it leaned against the wall before walking down the corridor to the stars before pulling itself up the stars into the darkness outside.

"come they will leave stayed to long i have" Yalis said as it limped away towards the downed ship walking past the the bodies of the fallen killed earlier that day "where records they be" Yalis thought as it got to the ship before leaning against it.

"condition not good" Yalis said as it look down at its body before pushing off the downed craft and walking towards the dusty road as it limped away "move i must wait will not be good" it contained as it tried to pick up its pace as it moved down the dusty road.

"no to their nest i must go records i must find" Yalis thought as it limped down the path before looking behind at the sound of a drop ship.

"hurry i must" Yalis thought as it picked up the pace from a limping walking to a slow run as it rushed down the path before coming to a set of rocks before getting behind them.

"they come" Yalis thought as it sniffed the air before the sound of fallen roars rang through the night as Yalis stiffened as the roars drew closer "still still" it thought as the sounds drew closer and closer and closer.

"close very close now" Yalis thought as it peered its head round the rocks to see a couple of dregs looking round "shit" it thought as the dregs moved towards it.

"attack first i must" Yalis thought as it reached out and grabbed a louse rock before looking back as the dregs drawing closer "hn" Yalis grunted before throwing the rock over the dregs head landing with a smash as it crumbled into pieces causing the dregs to spin to the direction of the sound.

it was in this moment Yalis opened fire shattering the silence as it downed two of the dregs before the other turned and fired back at it "gahh" Yalis coughed as it continued to fire at them.

"devils" Yalis said as it left the cover of the rocks while still firing at the dregs that came rushing towards it "rahhhhhh" Yalis roared as a drug jumped towards yalis only for it to kick the drug to the ground before spinning as smashing its gun into the other with its usable arms.

"tahhhhh" Yalis growled as it slammed its foot down on the dregs head again and again before.

"ahhhhhhhhh" Yalis roared as the first dregs punched it in the ribs before hitting yalis in the face with the second strike before grabbing onto yalis.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Yalis screeched as the dreg landed blow upon blow on Yalis as it tried to raise it arms in defence only for the to easily break its guard and landing another series of blows.

"kill me it will" Yalis thought as the blows continued to fall before Yalis slammed its broken arms into the dreg knocking it back before firing its rifle killing the dreg.

"ah….ah….ah…..ah" Yalis panted as it looked down on the dregs with downcast eyes before turning round to leave before….

BANG…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yalis screeched as a bullet tore through its shoulder causing to hit the ground as it tried to reach for the wound only to look dup to see.

"DEVILS….." Yalis roared as it tried to get to its feet only to be tackled by a dreg sending them crashing down the hill as more rushed after them.

"TAA" Yalis spat out as the dreg growled at it before stopping and jumping back as it lowered its head as Yalis struggled to its feet before glaring at the dreg as backed away.

"why" Yalis questioned before smelling the air and growling loudly causing the dreg to back away before both looked up to see the rest of the the devils rushing down the hill "GO…..ON…THEN" Yalis shouted as the dreg turned and ran at the other fallen while shooting at them causing them to stop.

"useful it will be" Yalis said as it turned round and broke off into a run as fast as it could as it scrambled up the opposing hill as the sound of fighting echoed behind it.

"simple…biology" Yalis thought as it got up hill and ran up the winding road before looking back down at the devils seeing the dreg swinging it knife like a creature possessed before the other dregs all jumped on it.

"move….move…" Yalis thought as it made the turn on the road before bullet whizzed past it causing Yalis to duck down as the devils look up the the brutalised body and opened fire.

"SHIT….come on….move" Yalis panted as bullets flew past it jus missing as it rushed towards rock embankment as it dragged itself up before.

BANG….

the shot rang out as Yalis went silent as it fell from the top of the rock forward before hitting the ground with a sickening crunch before the roars of fallen rang through the valley roars of victory….

(the last city, on the tower)

"thats gonna take some getting used to" Udax said as he appeared in a flash of light as he looked round the tower plaza at the other guardians nearby "alright ghost where now" he question out loud to nobody in particular.

"it not far go right" the ghost said as it floated out of Udax's body "i wish you didn't do that its not natural" he said looking at the cost before walking in the direction the ghost had told him.

"i dont see what so natural about me and how i move" the ghost said as it floated round him as he moved his hand to brush the ghost away as if it was an annoying bug.

"your not meant to be there thats why is not natural" Udax said as he looked at the ghost as he reached the corridor on the right of the plaza as he walked through the corridor "i may be an advanced piece of technology but its not unnatural plus i have to remain in your body to keep you light restoring" the ghost replied.

"so your using my body to restore you power source then" Udax said with underlying disgust "no and yes your anger has no merit in this as we are bound as one being now" the ghost said as it floated next to him as he walked down a set of stairs to the hanger bay.

"and as i have said just a second ago we are one being and will always be one being for now on w…" the ghost said only to be silenced by Udax "oh shut up" he said causing the ghost to go silent before floating back into Udax's body.

"stupid fucking machine" he muttered up her his breath as he walked through the hanger before coming to to the woman he had met on his tour of the tower "Amanda" he called out in a gruff tone.

"ahh young titan" she replied as she turned from her workbench and looked at the awoken with a smile on her face "what do you mean by young titan" Udax said as gave her a weak glare only for her to brush it off.

"yeah young, young titan" she said in a sing song voice before poking him in the chest as he looked at her carefully before she burst out laughing before walking back to her work bench before sitting down on one of the many crates "so let me guess you found the warp drive for a jump ship" she said as she looked up at him making eye contact.

"i'll take that as a yes then" she said stopping him from answering her before she held out her hand while keeping eye contact with him "hnn" he grunted as he held out his hand above hers before partial of lights been to gather before forming the jump ships warp drive.

"good now off with you report to the vanguard your ship will be ready for you when you leave the tower" she said as she turned away from him before walking away to the bottom of the hanger bay where the ship rested.

"fine" he thought as he turned round and headed back to the plaza of the tower "now i have a ship this unending curse of un death slightly more bearable" Udax thought as he marched up the stairs before coming out into the plaza.

As he stood in the tower plaza he looked round before walking to the vanguards room as he turned and began walking down the set of stairs as other guardians walked past him some nodding to him only for him to ignore them as he walked through the corridor to the vanguard.

"ahh young titan" a voice called causing Udax to look up to to see commander Zavala looking at he before looking back down at his screen before continuing "i hear your jump ship will be fully operational soon that good because i have a another mission for you its back where you jus came from, i'll forward the rest of the details once you get there" he said as Udax nodded began to head back to the plaza.

"right back into action" he thought as he walked through the corridor before ascending the stairs to the plaza "might as well restock on ammunition" Udax thought as he reached the stop of the stairs before heading to the arms dealer.

"guardian" the arms smith said as he nodded in respect to Udax before looking back up at him "so what do you need guardian" he continued as Udax reached his desk and responded.

"i need to restock on munitions before heading out" Udax said as the arms smith nodded before turning round and reaching into one of the crates and removing a set of six magazines for Udax's assault rifle and four rounds for his shotgun "here you go guardian now all you need to do is have your ghost store them for you" the smith said before looking up at Udax to see a look of disgust.

"guardian…i….im" the smith said before Udax grabbed hold of the ammunition before storming off leaving the smith stood there in confusion over the guardians anger.

"Ghost this ghost that stupid fucking…." he started before the ammunition in his arms disappeared into pieces of light causing his arms to lose their grip causing him to stumble into a wall of a building in the middle of the plaza before shouting out in rage "GHOST GET OUT HERE".

"yes guardian" the ghost responded before suddenly "you little bastard" Udax shouted as the ghost dogged as Udax threw a punch forward as sparks flew of his fist.

"STAY STILL" he shouted as guardians all stopped and looked at him as he stood there breathing deeply as he stared at the ghost with fury in his eyes as sparks came of his body "guardian this series of actions counter productive" the ghost said before moving out the way again causing Udax's list to his the wall behind the ghost causing the lighting to exploded of the wall leaving a dent in the wall.

"guardian i don't see how this helps us" the ghost said Udax turned round and rushed at it again only to have somebody to grab his arm

"hn" he grunted as he looked to the person holding his arm.

the person who had grabbed was a short woman with brown hair and deep purple eyes clothed in long armoured robes " a warlock" he thought before grunting and yanking his arm out of her grip.

"stop it titan who do you think you are using your powers in the tower and on a ghost of all things" she said in a stern voice before Udax stood right in her face hot fury racing in his eyes as he looked down at her.

"who am i, who the hell do think you are this machine is taking everything from me" he shouted in her face as she stood there looked at him before laughing "whats so funny" he said as she stopped laughing and looked at his with a look of pity.

"a coward the light is wasted on you" she said before turning to walk away as Udax stood there teeth grinding as he looked at her back as he grew angrier and angrier "this this bitch thinks this is more than just as curse. he thought as he clenched his fist and raised his fist.

"she even had the gaul to call me a coward" he thought as his fist rushed forward to strike the smaller guardian "TEVA" somebody shouted as the crowed watched as some rushed forward in a vain attempt to stop Udax.

as Udax's fist drew closer time seemed to slowed down for everybody before a voice barley even a whisper spoke with only Udax hearing it "fool" before he hit thin air as he looked down to see Teva spin round send and open palm strike at him and sending him flying backwards in to of the three vault pillars.

"what the" he thought as he stood back up and looked at her and at the ethereal purple glow dissipating from her hand "Teva w…".

"STAND BACK" she shouted causing the other guardians to stop before she continued as she levelled her eyes with Udax's " i will deal with this" she said as assumed a fighting stance with her left palm outreached towards Udax as the other lay at her side with its palm facing.

"come then coward" she said as Udax roared as rushed forward before throwing a heady right only for her to duck and land a plan strike to his chin forcing his head up before hitting him in the stomach with the other bringing his head back down before sending a wild swing towards Teva causing her to move backwards allowing Udax to attempt to gain his bearing.

but she would not let him before stepping back into her reach before laughing a series of palm strikes to his chest and head before spinning to land a back fist only for Udax to catch her wrist "got you" he grunted as he dragged her forward and landed a devastating punch to her face knocking her head back for landing a second to the side of her face pushing her side ways before laughing a third only for her to jump back at the last moment just missing the blow by inches.

"your not getting away that easily" he shouted as he threw his hand backwards as lighting began to condense in his hand "oh no you don't" she shouted as she rushed at him as he brought the ball of lighting down on her as she countered with sending a open palm to blocking as purple energy gathered round her hand.

"rahhhhhhhhhhhh" Udax roared as the lighting made contact with Teva's hand only for her to grip his hand in a bone breaking grip as his lighting disappeared as soon as it made contact with the purple energy only for him to pull the same arm back pulling her with it before landing a punch to her stomach causing her to spit blood before he began a savage attack blow after blow left right again and again head body it didn't matter as sparks flew off his body.

"AWAY" Teva shouted as she slammed both her palms into Udax's chest sending him flying backwards onto the floor as she fell to her knees before standing straight back up before levelling her eyes with Udax as they seemed to glow with purple energy as the same energy as before began to gather on her body.

"RAHHHHHHHHHH" he roared as lighting exploded all over his body as he sprinted forwards as guardian around the pair began to shout and attempt to rush in until suddenly.

"the sky what erahh" he thought he stared up at the sky before he coughed up blood before he tried to pull himself up only getting to his knees before looking up "there was a shadow then nothing what….."he thought before looking up at his attacker as his eyes widened a titan bigger than any he had seen in heavy titan armour more advance than anything he had seen before in fear inducing black.

"wha" he thought as he looked over to Teva to seen her with her hands in the air as another guardian in back this time a hunter stood next to her and above them floated a warlock standing on air as if it was solid ground.

"titan get up" a gruff voice said as the titan above him grabbed hold of him and pulled him to his feet "never do that again any guardian to guardian violence and i get involved save it for the enemy" the titan said before pushing him away "now go do your mission and blow off some steam" he continued before turning away and walking off followed by the hunter and the warlock that had landed on the ground.

"who was that" he thought as he heard whispers and chatter around from the other guardians " the tower guard

"it got serious what do you expect" another said as Udax stood there thinking before storming off before growling "to my ship ghost" he spat out before disappearing in a flash of light to his ship bound for the old Russia.

(one hour later old Russia)

"right now ghost where am i going and be quick about it" UDAX said as he landed on the ground before getting up and looking round.

"good" he said as the information appeared on his HUD before he began walking in the direction of the marker on the radar "guardian wait" the ghost said causing Udax to stop and turn to the machine.

"what" he growled out as he looked at the ghost before it spoke again "it will take too long to to reach the location if you plan to go there on foot".

"is there a better way then" he said as he looked at the ghost intensely "well yes this way" the ghost said as it disappeared in a flash of light and in its place a machine appeared floating above the ground.

"a sparrow" Udax said as he looked at the vehicle before walking up to to it his gaze turning softer as he looked upon the sparrow "who are you and why do i feel so found of you" Udax thought as his mounted the sparrow before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he revved the the engine.

"go" he thought as he fired the sparrows engines and with a thundering spark the sparrow charged forward before drifting and flying down the decrepit road.

"the speed, the wind it feels so familiar why" he thought as he speed down down a hill and up another before preforming several last minute turns in quick succession before flying over a set of rocks before coming to a halt next to a pool of blood and looking to the place ahead of him.

"ruins lots of ruins" Udax thought as he looked at the literal graveyard of golden era technology as planes lay old and decrepit decaying in the sun as parts seemed to be missing from being torn off "i best move on" he thought as he looked up at the the ruined building on the hill past the plane graveyard before riding off to the building.

as he speed through the graveyard he suddenly came to a stop as he looked in front of him to see the body of vandal in-front of him "shit" he thought as he looked round franticly seeing more fallen bodies on the ground behind walls and rocks "move" the thought as he blasted his sparrow sideways before driving it at full speed towards the ruins on the hill.

he thundered up the hill with version and quick reflexes before coming to a stop at the top of the hill outside the ruins. he stopped and got off his sparrow before walking forward before hearing a sound behind him and spending with his shotgun in hand only ti see his sparrow vanish into pieces of light "convent" he thought as he started walking towards the entrance to the ruined building.

he began to slow as he got closer to the entrance as his heart race began to speed up as he aimed forward as he moved forward until he was right at the doorway as he listen only to hear the howling of wind before he spun round the doorway and inside gun drawn.

"ha nothing" Udax thought as he relaxed lowering his gun before he felt something touch the back of his head "wah" he thought as he froze before a voice spoke.

"bang your dead" the familiar voice said as Udax turned to see the assailant only to see the black clothes hunter that had reduced him only hours before "Volya…" he grumbled as he looked at the hunter just knowing that he was smiling behind his helmet.

"why are you here" Udax said as he rested his gun on his shoulder as he looked straight at Volya waiting for a response he didn't wait long "the vanguard sent to meet up with you and provide assistance" Volya said as he walked past Udax his rife in hand before looking back and signalling for Udax to follow.

"right then" Udax thought as he followed after Volya as they moved through the corridors at a quick pace clearing the rooms one at a time.

"its quiet" Udax said as he looked round him noticing several things or better yet the lack of "vol…" he started only for Volya to silence him with a hand gesture before he moved to a tight corridor as Udax followed closely behind him.

"Volya" Udax said as they moved through the tight corridor before stopping "Volya….." Udax continued this time load only to be silenced by Volya.

"I KNOW its too quiet but look at this" he said as he moved a little to the side to show Udax what he had found "blood" he questioned as he looked past to see the drops of blood on the ground.

"yeah something has come through her and its not human" Volya said as he stood up and continued through the corridor at a faster pace than before followed closely by Udax.

they moved through the corridor before they came to a bend before they moved round the corridor before seeing something on the floor "whats that" Volya said as he moved to what he had seen before kneeling down.

"Volya" Udax said as he moved to next to him to see what he was looking at "what a minute I've seen that before" Udax said as he looked down on the object.

"really where" Volya said as he stood up and looked ta Udax waiting for an explanation "its the gun the devils archon had, i fought it along side that fallen but its dead" Udax said as he looked at the gun before losing at the blood round it before he looked up to see the blood trail up the wall leading to a opening in the ceiling.

"lets go what ever it is it not going to be a threat" Volya said as he began walking away towards a closed shutter door "right" Udax grunts as he holstered his shotgun and picked un the archons cannon.

"what are you doing" Volya said as he looked back at Udax seeing him lifting up the cannon and walking to him "what I'm to leaving a perfectly good weapon behind" Udax said as he moved to the shutter door.

then with a silent nod Volya turned and let his ghost fly out and began to interact with the shutter controls "there we go" he said as the shutter screeched and scraped upwards before stopping halfway "well better than nothing" he said as he crouched down and moved under the shutter.

"come on" he called out from the darkness as Udax stood there before he let out a sigh before taking hold of the shutter and clenching before forcing the shutter upwards before moving though as the shutter fell down behind him.

"well great darkness machine turn on some lights" he shouted as he moved his head round before a light flashed on with another following quickly as Udax looked to see the black clothed hunter in-front of him before looking at the wall and stopping "what the hell is that" he said as he moved as he looked at a strange material on the wall.

"whats this" Udax said as he reached out and touched the strange substance on the walls before suddenly lurching back as he felt the wall pulse "Udax don't touch the walls and get ready were gonna be fighting soon" Volya said as he moved up the stairs carefully his ghost pointing its light forward.

"stay ready something is definitely coming" Volya said as he got to the top of the stairs and walked into a a pitch black room.

silence was all that await them nothing as their ghosts moved there light around the two guardians found themselves in a room that was quiet large but small at the same time as pillars and consoles created a jagged area that they could moved in.

"keep you eyes open" Volya whispered as he moved through the room as Udax fell in behind him as they moved slowly and quietly through the room as they looked round for an exit "Volya that stuffs all over the place in here whats going on" Udax said as he looked round behind them.

"what the" Udax thought as he caught a glance of something poking out from behind one of the pillars he moved towards it his gun levelled as he reached the corner he turned but before he could look up he heard a voice "Udax what are you doing" he called out only to rush towards him.

"what" Udax thought as he watched the hunter rushing towards him before hearing a horrible sickening crack next to him causing him to slowly turn his head to look down the noise.

what confronted him there when he looked down was a hollowed out creature that moved its head up before letting lose a ear shaking screech "shit" Udax thought as he moved to shoot only for the creature to jump onto him trying to claw his face open.

"ahhh" Volya shouted as he drove his knife into the creature killing it before looking beck before shouting "GET READY HERE THEY COME" he shouted as the screech from before echoed through the room before it was followed by other screeches joining in.

Udax jumped backward pointing his gun towards the darkness as Volya did the same a few steps away from him before a voice echo through the room "we've woken the hive" and then from the darkness the creatures rushed through out of the darkness towards them before they opening fire.

as they fired upon the creature their bullets tore through them like paper but the creature didn't stop they kept coming and in what seemed like even greater numbers get closer and closer with every death.

"theres no end to them" Udax shouted as he began to step backwards as the creature drew closer to him "whats the plan" he shouted as the creatures got within arms reach and knocked the the cannon from his hans before Udax returned with a punch that sent the creature back sending back several with it before opening fire again.

"Udax come on were leaving" Volya shouted as he emptied the clips of his pistols before walking forward firing in all direction eyes moving furiously under his helmet taking target before switching to the next as he moved forward as Udax fell in behind him firing backwards.

"ten meters" Volya thought as he kept firing before emptying the clips before kicking back two go the creatures before opening fire again before calling to Udax without looking back "Udax get your lightning ready for when i give the order".

"five meters" he thought as a door cam into sight as he switched his attention to the creature in-front of him and firing at them "almost….." he thought as he got closer and closer and then.

"NOW" Volya shouted as he dashed forward into the doorway before turning as Udax slammed his lightning grenade into the ground sending the creatures back and halting there advance before they started running around "come on" Volya shouted as Udax sprinted to the door before the two guardians rushed up the stairs before dashing out of the tight stair way before Volya threw a grenade backwards causing the stairway to crumble.

"were safe then" Udax questioned as he looked at the rubble behind them with relief "nope" Volya said bursting Udax's bubble causing him to turn to him in shock.

"what do you mean we just destroyed the only way for them to follow use" he said as he pointed to the rubble before Volya spoke "yeah we blocked them but that at best will only stall them they will dig their way out to follow that why we need to hurry up.

with that they head off rushing through rooms one after the other before coming to a large room before they stopped suddenly as they heard a voice come over the coms that had been silent this whole time.

"guardians….do…you….copy" a voice said over the coms as the voice was distorted by static "we read you tower whats going on" Volya said as he waited for a response.

"the…..target…..is..nearby… " the voice said as it cut out "right then what ever is in the next room is the target, so we go in and kill it quick and simple" Volya said as Udax nodded before they both rushed into the open room.

as they rush in the were confronted with the sight of a floating creature with a bonelike body similar to the creates from before but this one having a one spikes in the shape of horns with a cloak made of some short of skin as it floated in the air with a regal presence. the creature caused Udax to spot as he looked at it in detail as Volya shouted before tackling Udax to the ground.

"WIZARD"

he then jumped up and opened fire upon the wizard as it changed lighting in its claws before unleashing a barrage upon the two guardians as Udax got to his feet and moved behind some cover.

"right at the same time fire" Udax shouted as the barrage ended allowing them to fire on the wizard as the bullets bounced off of it as a shield of energy covering it "grenade" Volya shouted as he threw a grenade at the wizard causing the explosion to knock it sideways as its shield dimmed.

"lets have it" Udax shouted as he rushed forwards as he emptied his clip into the creature before jumping upwards and slamming his fist into the creature before it flew backwards from Udax's lighting fist.

the creature then spun and fired back sending Udax into a wall before it readied to fire at him only for Volya to skid out of cover with is sniper levelled before firing two shot talking the creature down.

"fuck cut it close why don't ya" Udax shouted as he got up and dusted himself over as Volya walked towards him "well job done then lets go" Udax said as he walked off before shouting to his ghost to return him to his ship.

"Yeah but" Volya said as he looked down at the disintegrating creature before looking up and he began to teleport "my shots missed" and with that he disappeared back to his ship.

(chapter end)


End file.
